nerdiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Wu Xen
Wu is a male human monk in the Om campaign played by Hoyce. Summary Wu Xen is a founding member of the Fate Fighters and a devout follower of Leelin. Background Wu was born in a monastery outside of large village called Cestus in the warm mountain region of Southern Parthia on the continent of Noricum. The monastery was founded three generations previously by Ki-Thain travelers. Wu grew up within the monastery learning the teachings of Leelin, basic farming, and woodworking. When he was twelve years old he fell ill with an sickness that neither the clerics of Leelin nor the local clerics and healers of Cestus could determine. All efforts to treat the disease failed and Wu's family feared he would die. One day an odd stranger with remarkably tan skin, no hair and oddly silver eyes came to the monastery. He said he'd heard of Wu's illness and asked to examine him. After doing so the stranger said he could cure Wu, but that his destiny was elsewhere and that he would only cure the boy if the family vowed to send him out into the world on his 18th birthday. His family agreed and the man performed some sort of unknown magic and left. Within days Wu had fully recovered. Wu continued with his schooling and training, learning the ways of unarmed combat and the teachings of Leelin. On his 18th birthday he left the monastery to travel the world. He traveled for a few years, seeking to help those who needed it and offer the teachings of Leelin. One day Wu dreamed of a magnificent silver dragon urging him to cross the sea to the New World, the continent of Elira. Believing this dream was sent to him by Leelin, Wu began making plans immediately. Journey to Elira Wu encountered a family of colonists on their way to the new world who wished hire someone as an extra hand. Wu struck a deal with the family patriarch, Charlin Greenmont, and agreed to assist the family as a hired hand for the journey in exchange for passage. Charlin booked passage for Wu and his family upon the Derry Boy. ''Unfortunately the ship was attacked by pirates of the Brotherhood of the Coast en route. The ''Derry Boy was sunk and Charlin's wife Suzel was killed in the attack. Wu was knocked unconscious during the attack and washed up on the shores of Socortia. Appearance and Personality Wu appears as a man of Ki-Thain descent of average height and weight. He is fit and nimble, but not overly muscled. He shaves his hair close and does not wear a beard of any sort. He dresses in simple lose flowing clothing, allowing him full movement. He carries a pack with his supplies and little else. He is quiet and unassuming. He does not usually speak unless spoken to or if he feels the need. Others tend to find this trait off-putting. When engaged Wu tends to answer by asking questions or comparing the situations to parables rather than giving a direct answer. This tendency often tends to annoy others. Abilities As a trained monk Wu is skilled in hand to hand combat, even against armed and armored opponents. He is a master of unarmed strikes and grappling as well as evading attacks of his enemies. In combat he is often tasked with stopping a particular target, often a spell caster, by rushing behind enemy lines and grappling them. Alternately he excels at slowing down or stymieing an enemy and delaying them while dodging their attacks and delaying until his allies have defeated other targets. Wu is a holy devotee of Leelin, and can perform minor divine spell casting on his god's behalf. Wu seems to have a decent sense of tactics, and is often at the forefront of planning the Fate Fighters' battles and strategies. Relationships Fern Wu likes Fern and tends to get along well with her. He laments her strained relationship with Fynn and takes pains to help them to communicate and see things from one another's perspective. Fynn Fynn perplexes Wu. Frequently selfish and amoral, he is sometimes tempted to write the sorcerer off as a lost cause. However he will then see Fynn perform a selfless act for no gain or glimpse an insight to the damaged heart of the half-elf and resolve to try to help him again. Jasper Wu has a great deal of respect for Jasper as an elder and a fellow holy man. However, Jasper does not make it easy. The older cleric's tendency to drink, drug and irresponsibility are things Wu has trouble reconciling with a supposedly older and wiser holy man. Still, Jasper's heart is in the right place and his faith is without question. Noel Wu has a great deal of respect for Noel's combat prowess and determination. He has far less respect for the dwarf's avarice. Still, he has not failed yet to come through for the group in a pinch. Corin Wu likes Corin. The flamboyant dwarf is not the first thing one thinks of when telling the tale of an epic hero, but he is good hearted, cheery, and helpful and has never proven himself as anything but loyal and dedicated. "Opal" Wu has a lot of respect for Opal. The druid's magic is powerful and his heart is undeniably in the right place. He is a bit of a wild card sometimes, however, which makes things more difficult at times. Category:Om Category:Characters Category:PC Category:Fate Fighters